The following invention relates to a control element for a domestic appliance, in particular for a cooking appliance. The invention further relates to a domestic appliance for accommodating such a control element.
Control elements are known from the prior art, for instance EP1962167A1, which are suited to adjusting the values and parameters of domestic appliances. These include inter alia knobs on the cooking appliance for adjusting the temperature or mode of operation or knobs on the hob for adjusting the gas level.
In addition, a series of applications for external data sources, for instance radio clocks, online databases, maintenance services etc. for domestic appliances, which require a data communication system, are known from the prior art. As an alternative to the possibility of achieving such external applications by way of a wired data communication solution, the wireless variant in domestic appliances is particularly suited hereto, since these are in most instances arranged decentrally, variably and inaccessibly within the housing.
Previous wireless solutions fail due to the poor receive quality of such a data communication system, since the domestic appliance, on account of its installation position between other objects and its metallic housing, is well shielded against good reception.